Some prior art pervenous leads have a plurality of outwardly extending tines disposed in a position closely adjacent to the electrode. The purpose of tines is to cooperate with the tissue of the heart, for example, and particularly the trabeculae found in the ventricles and the right atrial appendage, to retain the lead in position. Upon installation of the electrode and lead, the tines can become entangled with this or other tissue to assist in holding the electrode tip in its desired position.